We switched bodies?
by FineShine2002
Summary: Fine and rein found a delicious looking berry and then after they ate it there's something happened what could it be? (Sorry bad at summaries, please click here)


**Hanello everyone in for another story?.  
**

**Please leave a review and please click favorite or follow (well of course if you want to).**

* * *

**Normal POV:  
**

"Lulu leave the switching berries there at the table" camelot ordered.

"Yes camelot-sama" lulu answered politely. After lulu put the switching berries at the table they went to an another business they have to take care of.

Meanwhile~~\

"Ne, ne rein this berries looks delicious i'm gonna try some" fine said holding the berry.

"Eh your right i'm gonna taste it too" rein said holding the same color berry.

After they ate the berries there's suddenly a light that's surrounding the twin, and when the light died down fine and rein said in unison.

"Eh why am i looking at myself?" and then when they both looked at the mirror their eye's widened and begun panicking.

"Ahhh we switched bodies, we switched bodies!" the twins said running around panickly.

And then camelot and lulu heard the princesses and quickly run to we're they are "Fine-sama, rein-sama did you ate some of those switching berries?" camelot asked calmly.

"Uhmm, y-yeah we tasted some" the twin said nervously "FINE-sAMA ! REIN-SAMA! those are switching body berries if you ate some of it and the other one took one and if the other one took the same color as the other one, the two will switched bodies" camelot explained.

"S-sorry camelot" the twin said with a cute puppy eyes, camelot sighted and said "luckily this will only took an hour days to get the berries power off".

"WHAT! an hour!" the twin said in shocked,"yes, because the berries you aren't a regular berries, but don't worry it will be off in hours". camelot continued.

* * *

**THE next day~~~~  
**

"F-f-fine are you sure t-t-this is okay" rein said (in fine's body) nervously.

"Yeah, just act me and i'll act you and don't get to crazy when bright comes" fine said.

"Well i think that's hard for you it's because you have to act like me when bright-sama~ comes" rein said with heart shaped eyes.

"J-just act normal like me and i'll act like you" fine continued.

The twins went down and waved goodbye to camelot, lulu and their parents.

* * *

**At the school~~**

"Fine don't eat too much when your on my body" rein whispered.

"Why not-" fine was trailed off when she saw her sister melting and fine spotted bright coming their way.

"Good morning, fine and rein"bright greeted.

"Y-yeah i mean kyaaa! bright-chama good morning" fine stated.

"You look so beautiful today rein" bright continued.

"Really- i mean thank you! bright-chama"fine said with fake heart shaped eyes.

When bright left fine was there sweating and coughing to what she said.

"Hey you can act like me after all, and you know it's bright-sama not bright-chama." rein said.

"Well... it's not... that easy.. you, know" fine said.

And then this time it's shade, "Good morning fine and rein" shade greeted.

"G-good morning shade" fine i mean rein(fine's body) greeted. and so is fine (rein's body).

The bell rung and all the students went to their own classes.

* * *

**Lunch time~~~**

"Hey, fine shade said to me to meet you later at the roof top" rein said.

"Okay and oh bright said to me to meet you at the second floor" fine continued. (okay everyone just in case bright will meet fine but rein is in fine's body, while shade will meet rein but fine is in rein's body)

* * *

**Class~~~**

"Everyone tonight we are going to have a prom tonight, i will hand a box and you will took one paper, and if the other boy has the same number as you your both partners." tanba-rin-sensei announced.

"HAIII!" all the student said in unison.

* * *

MEETING PLACE AT REin (fine is in reins body) AND SHADE~~ (T_T)

"Why did you bring me here shade?" fine i mean rein asked.

"I-I-I-I-I-" shade stated nervously

"I?" rein (fine) asked.

"I LOVE YOU!" shade continued deeped red, after saying that fine's heart was torn into pieces, it's like a 1000 bricks fell on fines head.

"Is it too sudden?" shade asked still blushing.

"Umm,... ETo.." fine was speechless.

* * *

MEETING PLACE AT FINE(rein is in fine's body) AND BRIGHT~~ (T_T)

"What do you want bright-sam- bright?" rein i mean fine asked.

"Will you let me..." bright said turning deep red.

"Will you let me?" fine (rein) asked.

"Will you let me love you" bright continued, after saying that, rein felt she was about to cry, but she kept it inside.

"Etto...Umm" rein was also speechless.

* * *

**At the dressing room~~~  
**

FIne and rein didn't talked to each other until fine spoked up " you know what i have something to tell you".

"ME too" rein continued.

"I-i-iliked shade a long time" fine said blushing in deep red (still in rein's body).

"And i-i-iliked bright-sama too" rein said blushing too (still in fine's body).

When the twins finished they talked to each other "i wish shade could be my partner" fine said.

"And i wish bright-sama will be my partner" rein said.

"hey rein i have something to tell you" fine said.

"Me too i have something to tell you" rein said.

It tooked minutes until the twins said in unison.

"I was helping bright/shade to confessed to you" the twins eyes widened and said "What!".

And then a light surround the twins and when the light died down they looked at the mirror again and said "I'm in my body again" the twin said in unison.

"I can't believed it, so your helping shade" fine said.

"I can't believed your helping bright-sama too" rein continued. the twins laughed at each other.

* * *

**Prom night~~  
**

"Fine got 30 and rein got 35" "Shade got 30 and bright got 35".

"Heeeh so your my partner" shade said smirking. "Y-yeah i guess so".

Shade put fine's hand into his shoulder and shade putted his hands in fines waist. as they were dancing they were deep red and enjoyed the party.

"Fine i have something to tell you" shade said blushing.

"What?" fine asked curiously.

"I L~O~V~E you" shade stated.

"Really? i loved you too shade" fine continued. as that shade kissed fine left cheeks. and that causes to fine to blushed.

* * *

Rein and bright~~

"I'm very happy to be your partner bright-sama" rein said happily.

"I'm happy too" bright said smiling. and stared at rein.

"Umm bright-sama is there something on my face" rein asked blushing.

Bright giggled and kissed reins left cheeks and that causes rein to blushed.

"Rein i love you" bright continued.

"i love you too bright-sama" rein said with heart shaped eyes.

* * *

When the two couples finished dancing they met at the garden, the twins told what happened, and shade and bright are just laughing and also blushing.

**THE END**

* * *

**So everyone how was that, favorite? follow? review?.**

**ja ne mina hoped you liked it.**


End file.
